PokéMultiverse Theory
Introduction Long ago, the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world was harmonious. In the beginning, the world was mostly wild land, wandered by nomadic tribes of Pokémon who were just learning to speak a new language, Pokish. Over time, thanks to the growing prevalence of brand-new farming and building techniques, they would settle down in safe locations, and form villages. Large villages got a larger population, which meant more advancements, which meant they evolved into Towns. Ambitious Pokémon, often seasoned travelers with a hearkening for adventure and the subsequent glories, heeded the call by many equally-ambitious Towns to expand their influence. With so much untouched land laying between each establishment, many Towns and villages would give prizes to any Pokémon who dared to take the first steps into the wilderness and explore it thoroughly, paving pathways to new locations and creating trade routes for new, useful goods. These brave Pokémon became known as Explorers, and the small entourages they took with them on their travels became the first Exploration Teams. The Exploration Teams prospered for quite some time. As their work became more well-known and the market grew more saturated with aspiring Explorers, the need for organization became apparent. So, the first Explorers' Guilds were formed. All over the lands, Explorers wishing to be fully recognized as such would go through rigorous preparatory training, which very quickly weeded out inadequate Explorers, and left only the best for the local Towns to recognize and trust with exploring the dangerous parts of the world. Then, all of a sudden, Explorers started going missing. Entire Teams went off to complete a mission given to them by their or a local Town leader, and never returned. It was as if they'd been eaten by the lands themselves, never once leaving a trace of where they went. Confused and concerned by the disturbing trend, Guildmasters from all over dispatched Teams to find and rescue the missing ones. In the meantime, the Towns were left with little defense against a massive influx of criminals, seemingly melting in from out of nowhere to terrorize them. Goods were stolen, Pokémon were fainted and sometimes even killed, and those left alive were driven out of their homes by raiders who grew more powerful by the day. Even the Pokémon who were normally very pleasant to be around would suddenly have episodes of unwarranted aggression and act maliciously to their friends and family, eventually wandering off to never be seen again, just like the Explorers. So, what's happening? Overview According to the PokéMultiverse Theory, the cause for this is a mysterious condition known only as the Darkness. The Darkness is a cross of sorts between rabies and radiation poisoning, and it is caused by excessive exposure to Dark Matter, or anything with its aura. Among others, the main symptom is the evident madness shown in any Pokémon inflicted with it. This hysteria causes the Pokémon to "turn evil" by acting maliciously towards others indiscriminately, and losing the ability to hold a coherent train of thought or navigate a given space effectively, often shown by stumbling aimlessly around wherever they are. There is no known cure, seeing as there have been no sufferers of the condition detained for study, but for some reason, a Human's aura can stave off the condition in Pokémon adjacent to it indefinitely, and Humans themselves are completely immune to it. Scientific Background In the universe, a vast majority of what makes up outer space is not matter at all; rather, it's a mysterious substance which acts like the opposite of matter. It has no mass whatsoever, does not absorb or reflect any light (which makes it invisible), and repels all forms of gravity. This substance is Dark Matter. Normally, it is only found in deep space, but because of the appearance of Magnaportals (the name of many tears in space-time) on the world's surface, it has been able to leak into the Pokémon realm and infect it with a noxious negative aura. History The Catalyst (T/D/S) To be expanded upon Transition from Exploration to Rescue (R/B) To be expanded upon The Bittercold (GTI) To be expanded upon Dark Matter (Super) To be expanded upon Category:World Category:Lore